


It Takes Two to Tango

by StarsOfCassiopeia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Miraculous Moves, breakdance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsOfCassiopeia/pseuds/StarsOfCassiopeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, inspired by @starrycove's "Miraculous Moves" breakdance AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Tango

He grabbed her hand, and threw her into the spotlight.

Marinette felt the sound waves stop, her heartbeats ceasing as the world around her blurred into slow motion. The sea of indistinguishable silhouettes melded into a mosh pit of pumping fists and labored breaths, but everything washed out as silence in the wave of anxiety that crashed over her.

“Dance, my lady!”

She locked eyes with Chat Noir, the one person whose voice rang clear in the cacophony of chants and cheers. He crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his foot to the thumping beat, before gesturing with an open hand in her direction.

It was only then that Marinette realized she’d stumbled right into the center of a dance circle, and she tensed. _No no no no no,_ she gritted her teeth, slowly turning and realizing she was surrounded. _This isn't happening--_

She had held her hand up, as if to say stop, but she choked on the words. Chat Noir slipped in, silent as a shadow, his palm clapping against hers before he latched on.

“Need a hand?” He said, chuckling to himself. He stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and started with the first move of a waltz. Chat faked her out, shoving her shoulder away from him while still holding on with his right hand, sending her tripping over her own feet into a twirl. “If you’d like, I’ll take you for a spin!”

He grinned, giving her a second to recover from her dizziness. Chat Noir knew he might’ve come on too strong there, but this was her debut, and he wasn’t about to let a beautiful lady fall flat on her face. When the young woman snapped into a starting position, he slid back, and gestured to the crowd for applause.

“Now that’s a step in the right direction!”

Marinette was determined now—Chat Noir might be a goofball, she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself. The strobes flashed above her; the smoke hung in the air in anticipation. She threw her hands to her sides, clearing herself a wider path, and sauntered forward to where Chat Noir stood smugly.

“Bring it on, little kitty!”

She threw him back into the center, catching him off guard. _He’s lucky cats always land on their feet!_ She thought, starting a simple combination. He came to and caught on, started mimicking her moves, and a more genuine grin crept onto his face. They picked up the pace, dancing in perfect synchronization. Back to back, paint running down their faces, sneakers squeaking… She felt her whole body thump with the beat, Chat Noir embracing the same rhythm with his very soul. Their eyes met, their smiles flashed; buried by the bass line, they shared a moment of laughter that no one else could hear. 

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing it together!”

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speedwrite. I also really freaking love Chat's horrendous puns. :'D


End file.
